


Magoa

by CaliaKestis



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Hurt No Comfort, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Mandalorian Empire (Star Wars), Not A Fix-It, Other, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliaKestis/pseuds/CaliaKestis
Summary: "Who cares if you have honey spilling out of your lipswhen your heart is poisoned"inspired by "about falling in love and falling apart" by Alaska Schuele
Relationships: Darth Maul/Pre Vizsla, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, idk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Magoa

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, this one shot is for entertainment purpose.  
> I did not give the characters names so you can imagine whoever you want.  
> This is not Canon so please do not consider it in any way as accurate. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this is my first fic. Big love to Tern that beta read for me 
> 
> Magoa is a heart-breaking feeling that leaves long-lasting traces

It was too late.

 _HE_ was too late.

In front of him the glass palace was ablaze, the flames consuming everything and illuminating the night sky. The smoke was rising into the air, dimming the stars and casting a gray veil over the surroundings.

Breathing getting harder and harder every second.

His sight getting more blurred not able to focus on what´s happening in front of him, tears trying to spill over. Red was reflecting in his amber eyes.

His legs gave out beneath him and his knees hit the ground, debris and rubble piercing through his clothes. The screams coming from the city in front of him started do die down and soon only the loud crackling, all consuming fire could be heard.

He couldn´t look away, his gaze fixated on the scene in front of him. His trembling hands dug into the ash that coats the ground around him in white.

Ash everywhere.

His whole world-- everything he ever knew and that kept him going, helping him to get back on his feet, get back home-- lay in ashes.

The memories of his Father, his friends, everything, everything was gone. Lying in front of him, burned down till nothing was left. His world came to a standstill.

He never should have trusted him, all the sweet and encouraging words he had whispered into his ears. He had promised to stay at his side, help him bring the clans together, not driving them further apart. He had promised. He had promised to never leave him, promised that he never had to be alone again. To build a family with him, to love him till one of them was marching far away. He promised. He never could have imagined the cruelness behind the caring personality. He never should have taken his helping hand.

_How could he have been so naive?_

When the fire slowly started to dimm down he closed his eyes once again, breathing in the burning smell of smoke and ash, the smell of burned flesh, wood and the burned buildings. He slowly opened his eyes, a single tear sliding down his sooted cheeks , leaving traces behind.

He slowly tried to get to his feet, stumbling a bit but catching himself quickly. After a last, long look over the burned city he turned around. His heart shattered to pieces as he came to a conclusion.

„I will never again care for someone that has honey spilling out of theyer lips, when theyer heart is poisoned.“


End file.
